


A Tale Told in Texts

by TexasRevoFan (Lemonsaresweet)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Texting, no blackout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsaresweet/pseuds/TexasRevoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this no-Blackout AU, Charlie and Bass never meet until they’re the ages they are in the show. These are the people they might have been, and the relationship they might have had, if life for them had been normal 21st-century life. Based on what was shown in the pilot, we know Bass’ text game was on point, as you’ll see.</p>
<p>(story is written entirely in the form of text messages)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale Told in Texts

March 8:

C:      Hey this is Charlie, Miles’ niece. He told me to text you and tell you he left his phone at home so call him at Ben’s when you’re heading out.

B:      Got it. How’s it going, Charlie? I’m Bass.

C:      Miles says to stop texting me now.

 

March 15:

B:      Can you tell your uncle to check his phone please?

C:      He’s passed out on the couch.

B:      Wake him up and tell him to check his phone.

C:      K.

 

March 22:

B:      Miles at your place?

C:      No.

B:      Know where he is?

C:      If I did don’t you think I’d have said so? I’m not that rude

B:      Chill

C:      I hate when people tell me to chill

[20 minutes later]

B:      In case you were wondering, he’s with Baker

C:      I wasn’t

B:      This has been nice

 

March 30:

C:      We just got to the show. Miles said to text you and tell you the line is insane so don’t be late like you usually are.

B:      Fuck. I just woke up.

C:      Better hurry.

 

March 31:

B:      Nice meeting you last night

C:      You too

C:      The show was surprisingly good

B:      Surprisingly?

C:      You never think of your uncle as being a rock guitarist

C:      He’s more like the guy who gets drunk at family reunions and hits on your mom

B:      Ha. Sounds about right.

C:      Never thought of my uncle’s best friend being a good dancer, either

B:      I’m just full of surprises

C:      Yea, thought you were just the guy who bugged me when Miles isn’t answering his phone

B:      Would you like me to bug you for other reasons?

C:      Maybe

B:      We’ll see

 

April 5:

B:      this is me bugging you

B:      what are you doing tonight?

C:      No plans

C:      Why?

B:      pick you up at 8

C:      you don’t know where I live

B:      I assumed you’d tell me

C:      3100 Lamplight Ave

C:      Apt 41

C:      where are we going?

B:      see you soon

 

April 6:

B:      ready for a cliché

C:      what?

B:      can’t stop thinking about you

C:      :)

C:      does that mean you want to hang out again?

 

April 9:

C:      you going to Miles’ show this weekend?

B:      wasn’t planning on it

B:      you?

C:      yeah probably

B:      I’ll be there

 

April 12:

B:      you here yet?

C:      in the back, by the bar

 

April 13:

C:      sorry, can’t talk now. Miles is over

B:      at your place?

C:      he saw us leave together

B:      um

B:      shit?

C:      pretty much. he’s in the bathroom now. guess he needed a break from yelling at me

B:      oh hell

C:      seems like there’s a lot I don’t know about you

B:      no kidding, we’ve hung out three times

C:      and slept together once

B:      yeah

C:      sounds like that’s probably not a big deal to you, though

C:      just another woman in a long line

B:      what the fuck

B:      that’s what miles said?

C:      among other things

C:      apparently youre divorced? which you never mentioned

B:      well if you feel like actually getting to know me, instead of listening to miles bullshit, let me know

C:      look its just a lot to take in

C:      he told me a lot of bad stories

C:      I don’t know what to think

 

April 14:

C:      hey, im sorry

 

April 16:

C:      so you’re pissed

 

April 20:

C:      ready for a cliché?

[40 minutes later]

B:      go for it

C:      can’t stop thinking about you

B:      that’s my line

C:      I stole it

C:      let’s hang out again

[20 minutes later]

B:      what about miles?

C:      he doesn’t have to know

B:      ok

C:      yea? want to come over?

B:      now?

C:      yea now

B:      yeah.

[45 minutes later]

B:      I’m downstairs

C:      be right there

[4 hours later]

C:      oh my god how can you leave a girl frustrated like this?

B:      haha

C:      I’m serious!

B:      you seemed to have concerns we were moving too fast. Just trying to be sensitive here

C:      how admirable. really.

B:      patience, Charlotte

C:      no one calls me that

B:      it’s a beautiful name

B:      fitting

C:      how am I supposed to get to sleep now?

B:      do you need suggestions?

C:      do you have any?

B:      might help if you touch yourself

C:      ???

B:      nevermind

C:      just might be hard to text and do that at the same time

B:      you have two hands don’t you?

C:      ok

B:      ?

C:      ok, I am

B:      tell me more

C:      i’m touching myself

C:      over my panties

B:      good. what do they look like?

C:      purple cotton

B:      slide your fingers underneath, but don’t take them off yet

C:      ok, I am. I’m rubbing my slit

B:      goddamn. are you wet?

C:      dripping

C:      for you

C:      my pussy wants you, bass

B:      I know, baby

B:      push your fingers inside

C:      I am

C:      im fucking myself

C:      but its not you

B:      so fucking needy

B:      aren’t you

C:      are you hard?

B:      fuck yes

C:      you doing anything about that?

B:      taking my time

B:      want you to come first

C:      can I take my panties off now?

B:      youre waiting for my permission?

B:      fuck

B:      yes you can

B:      do it

C:      theyre off. im naked. playing with my tits

B:      pinch those sweet nipples for me

B:      hard

C:      feels so good

C:      my pussy is soaked

B:      I bet

B:      naughty thing

B:      do you want to touch yourself now?

C:      yes

B:      rub your clit

B:      GENTLY. do not come yet

C:      oh my god

C:      please bass

B:      you need to come?

C:      yeah

C:      need it harder

C:      tell me I can

B:      come for me

B:      now

C:      I did.

C:      you?

B:      working on it

B:      jerking my cock

B:      thinking about you

B:      your pussy coming for me

B:      tell me how it felt  

C:      good

C:      but empty  

C:      need you inside of me to come properly

C:      need you deep

B:      fuck

B:      that dd it

B:      *did it

B:      goddamn

C:      yeah

C:      that was intense

B:      just wait til you go back and read it tomorrow

C:      sounds like the voice of experience talking

B:      is that a complaint?

C:      not really

B:      just trust me. read it again tomorrow.

B:      goodnight Charlie

C:      night

 

April 21:

C:      oh my god

C:      you were right

C:      it was even better the second time

B:      told you

C:      you up for another round?

B:      now? it’s Monday at 1 pm, college girl

B:      some of us have jobs

C:      no fun

B:      sounds like you already had your fun without me

C:      haha

C:      good point

C:      ok ill let you work

C:      the US marines need you more than I do

B:      doubt it

[4 hours later]

B:      now what are you doing

C:      at the library

C:      studying. Some of us have school

B:      cute

B:      I’ll be there in 30 minutes

C:      ?

B:      I’m picking you up

C:      what if im busy

B:      oh im sorry

B:      thought you wanted me to fill you up with my cock

B:      but if you’re busy

C:      wow

C:      cant argue with that

[28 minutes later]

B:      come outside

 

April 22:

B:      you make it to class on time?

C:      yea thank god. this prof is nuts

C:      thanks for dropping me off

B:      sure

C:      last night was fun

B:      couldn’t agree more

C:      I mean, not just the sex

C:      all of it

B:      I still agree

C:      ok good

B:      do you like me, check yes or no

C:      haha shut up

B:      I’m waiting

C:      yes

C:      dork

B:      nice

B:      ok person-who-likes-me, does that mean I can see you tonight?

C:      three nights in a row

C:      ?

B:      oops youre right bad idea

C:      no, not a bad idea!

C:      just saying

B:      yes Charlie what are you saying

C:      seems kind of serious

B:      hardly

B:      you scared?

C:      no!

C:      I do want to hang out tonight

C:      sorry. being dumb.

B:      you up for going out?

C:      sure, where?

B:      ill surprise you

C:      what should I wear?

[1 hour later]

C:      Bass?

[2 hours later]

C:      ok im wearing a scuba suit

B:      perfect

C:      I hate you

 

April 25:

C:      I have that song stuck in my head

B:      which one

C:      the one the entire cast sang at the end

B:      nice

B:      sing it to your classmates, they’ll like it

C:      very funny

[3 hours later]

C:      you coming over tonight?

B:      you want me to?

C:      no I just asked so I could turn you down

B:      youre lucky i like snarky women

C:      I count my blessings every day

B:      yea ill come over

C:      see you then

 

April 30:

C:      im wearing the bracelet

B:       that’s what its for

C:       ha ha

B:      glad you like it :)

C:      youre going to spoil me

B:      i can try

B:      actually scratch that, no gifts for a  year

B:      teach you the value of a dollar

C:      no I like presents

B:      hmmm

B:      will you promise to wear anything I get you?

C:      anything?

B:      yea

B:      all or nothing

C:      ok

B:      ok you will?

C:      sure

C:      am I missing something?

B:      god I hope not

 

May 1:

B:      you wearing them?

C:      i said i would

B:      so yes?

C:      yes

B:      i love hearing that

B:      tell me how it feels

C:      sexy

C:      naughty

C:      keep thinking, what would my classmates say if they knew I was sitting here wearing crotchless panties

B:      they would think you are a wanton thing

B:      and they would be right

C:      only because of you

B:      exactly

B:      are you wearing a skirt

C:      yes

B:      when i see you tonight, im pushing it up your hips

B:      going to lick you til you come

B:      without even taking them off

C:      jesus bass. I’m in class. Someone could see my screen

B:      they can probably smell how wet you are

C:      are you writing this shit at work?

B:      I left early today

C:      gotcha

B:      im driving over to you now

C:      yes!

B:      pick you up after class

C:      thank god

B:      just so you know, I plan on taking you in the car

B:      I cant wait a second longer than I absolutely have to

C:      no way

C:      people will see

B:      trust me

B:      i know a parking garage nearby that’s always empty on the top levels

B:      no cameras

C:      once again, the voice of experience

B:      once again, I don’t hear you complaining

[5 minutes later]

B:      how are those panties doing

C:      soaked through

B:      good girl

B:      see you after class

 

May 6:

C:      you know what I think you should be thinking about while you’re at work right now?

B:      tell me

C:      parking garage sex

B:      way ahead of you

C:      isn’t it distracting?

B:      everything about you is

C:      not just the sex?

B:      fishing, Charlotte?

C:      ugh nevermind

B:      no not just the sex

B:      do we need to take a monthlong sex break so I can prove it to you?

C:      NO

B:      you mean the world to me

B:      and also I like fucking you

B:      that work?

C:      that’s perfect

B:      gotta go, heading into a meeting

C:      see you tonight

 

May 10:

B:      you busy?

C:      walking to class. whats up?

B:      just got reamed out by Frank

C:      that sucks. what for?

B:      classified.

B:      lets just say, he didn’t agree with a decision i made

B:      on an operation

C:      im sure you did the right thing

C:      he’ll get over it

B:      tell me something good

C:      got an A on my poli sci essay!

B:      nice

B:      good job

C:      good job to you too, you helped me

C:      see, you must know something about military tactics

B:      ha

B:      Civil War only, apparently

C:      :(

C:      no

[5 minutes later]

B:      wanna hear your voice. call me if youre not in class yet

 

May 14:

C:      hows work?

B:      im exhausted

C:      cant imagine why

B:      I think you out-drank me

C:      I definitely did

B:      typical Matheson

C:      speaking of which

C:      Miles’ birthday party is tomorrow at my folks house

C:      you coming?

B:      I wasn’t invited

B:      must be family only

C:      im inviting you

C:      and you are his family

C:      but not mine. to be clear.

B:      ha

B:      i dono…

C:      it’ll be fine

B:      you sure you want to do this?

C:      hes not going to care. its been over a month.

B:      if you say so

C:      pick me up at my place, we’ll ride over together

 

May 15:

B:      heading your way

C:      k see you soon

[2 hours later]

B:      that went well, I thought

C:      that was awful

C:      he’s still here

B:      things calmed down?

C:      sort of. but it’s so tense

C:      im sorry. That was bad.

B:      not your fault

C:      now he’s yelling asking who im texting. I g2g

 

\----

M:     answer your phone, chickenshit

B:      the last four times I did, I got cussed out and yelled at

B:      after being threatened with bodily harm at a nice family birthday party

B:      so no, I don’t think I will

M:     you think this shit is funny?

M:     you better hope I don’t find you or youre a fucking dead man

B:      got it

M:     fuck you, Bass

B:      what do you want me to say, Miles?

B:      I told you, I care about her

B:      what more do you want?

M:     want you out of her life

B:      that’s not happening

M:     cant believe you

M:     been going behind my back for over a month now?

M:     this is so fucked up, bass

B:      it wasn’t behind your back

B:      it had nothing to do with you

M:     right, you just forgot to mention it

B:      I knew you wouldn’t like it, obviously

B:      but shes an adult, im an adult

M:     she’s not an adult! She’s barely 22

B:      that’s an adult

B:      just because you treat her like she’s still 13

M:     and you’re 47, dickhead

M:     do you realize how weird that is?

M:     seriously bass? can you even hear yourself right now?

B:      can you?

B:      your niece found someone who loves her and all you can do is bitch about a stupid age difference

[5 minutes  later]

M:     are you serious?

B:      what

M:     look at what you wrote

[10 minutes later]

B:      yea

M:     yea you looked?

B:      yea i love her

M:     this is not good

B:      yes it is

M:     IT IS NOT A GOOD THING THAT YOURE IN LOVE WITH MY NIECE

B:      I’m kind of happy about it

M:     you fucking asshole

B:      come on miles

M:     you going to answer your phone now?

B:      you going to yell and cuss me out?

[5 minutes later]

M:     no

B:      then ok

 

\----

C:      wtf did you say to miles?

B:      nothing

C:      ???

C:      he came in here all, ok its fine with me, whatever you want to do with Bass

C:      did yall talk?

B:      yea

B:      hey can I come pick you up in a few minutes?

B:      theres something I need to tell you

 

_ The end. _

  
  



End file.
